Turtle Doves
by Lebnaniya
Summary: The evolving relationship between Robin & Raven from friendship to something much more intimate. Post Episodes from the very beginning to the Teen Titan Movie. Also, the last chapter revolves around NightWing & Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Turtle Doves - Chapter 1**  
**By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Teen Titans series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Robin and Raven a proper relationship and ending.

**Commentary**  
I've so far updated this story twice and while I thought I was satisfied the first two times, it looks like third time's the charm. I'm really happy with this new and updated version. While the story remains the same, I went back and re-read everything and I also took everyone's wonderful comments to heart and kept them in mind while I re-wrote this story. Again, thank you for all the awesome reviews and thank you for reading my fanfiction dedicated to Raven and Robin.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep as the morning sunlight crept through the black silk curtains as the rays of sunlight radiated over her bed sheets. It had been eighteen months since she moved in with the others and formed the Teen Titans; and only a few months since they've been living with the newest member of their team, Terra.

Rolling onto her stomach, Raven wrapped her arms around her pillow and savored the warmth of her blankets wrapped around her slender form. She closed her eyes and turned away from the window, resting and thinking about all she'd been through with her fellow companions. Unfortunately, the obnoxious yelling of Beast Boy pounding on the doors of everyone and running down the hall waking everyone up ruined her moment of peace and solitude. Sighing, Raven forced herself to sit up as she looked at the door. She could hear the others – more specifically Cyborg - yelling at Beast Boy for waking them up on a weekend. Closing her eyes, she cracked an ever so small smile, _It's going to be one of those days_, she thought.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Beast Boy's yelling woke him up. Growling to himself, Robin slowly opened his eyes, flinching as the morning sunlight assailed his vision. He had forgotten to close the drapes and now his entire bedroom was engulfed in the morning light. Turning over so that he faced away from his window, he slowly tried to open his eyes again, adjusting to the light in the room. _Damn-it_, Robin thought, as he laid in his bed, not really wanting to get up. Last night, he had sat by his open window, admiring the night and the calm. No offence to the daylight, it was beautiful watching a sunrise, but he lived for the night. He enjoyed the thrill of fighting crime especially at night, where he felt more like himself than ever. He blamed Bruce for the attraction to the night, but secretly, he loved it. It was his connection to the dark that made him enjoy and fight so vigorously; it was also a comfort. The night was dark and mysterious, it was also misunderstood as people feared what they could not see or didn't understand. Robin felt the same way, as leader, it was very difficult to protect and maintain an image of a cool exterior despite how bad a situation got. No one would ever comfort or reassure him until all was said and done. Only after the battle was won, only then, someone would acknowledge him and his success. But if he ever made a mistake, they would never let him forget. But that was the responsibility that came with the territory of being leader. _Leader of the pack_, Robin blinked, as he pushed himself up. _Leader of a crazy pack_.

"Get away from me!" Beast Boy screamed. Robin could hear him running down the hall and jumping down the stairs.

"Get your ass back here Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled. The sounds of his heavy footsteps trailing after Beast Boy.

"Leave him alone! He was just trying to do something nice!" Terra yelled back, as her footsteps resounded after Cyborg's.

They were chasing each other. Suddenly, Robin heard a loud crash and heard Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling some more, Terra's voice barely able to calm them. "Ugh…" Robin signed, as he kicked his legs off the bed, _it's going to be one of those days_…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

By the time Robin made it downstairs, he found Terra and Starfire keeping the peace between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Terra was petting Beast Boy's hand while Starfire held onto Cyborg's arm, speaking softly and warmly to him to keep him away from Beast Boy.

Looking around, his eyes caught sight of Raven, floating in the corning, meditating. She probably was irritated by their behavior and was trying to keep her emotions in check. As he made his way through the living room towards the kitchen, the others took notice and decided not to upset their leader. Beast Boy and Terra moved to the kitchen and got some food ready, making stacks of pancakes within minutes. Cyborg pulled out a cup of coffee before dragging a chair next to Raven and sitting down. Starfire smiled warmly at Robin and joined him by his side as he too made a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Robin said, as Starfire bumped him on the shoulder.  
"Good Morning," she responded, as she grabbed a chair to sit next to him.

"Now that you're all here," Beast Boy said, "I've got plans for today. First, Terra and I are making you this amazing breakfast…" he said, as he threw several plates forward, each one stopping perfectly in front of everyone except for Raven; she opened her eyes and noticed Beast Boy had a nice cup of tea for her. "Here you go Rae."

Raven blinked once, acknowledging her thanks, before floating down and taking the cup of tea. Beast Boy stared and pouted, waiting for her verbal thanks but it never came. Robin smirked. She already thanked him with her eyes but that went unnoticed by everyone. Everyone except Robin. Beast Boy shrugged, and walked back to Terra. "As I was saying, we've made you this amazing breakfast in the hopes that you'll give us both a day off."

"A day off?" Starfire asked confused.

"We'd like to spend some quality time together," Terra added, pushing Beast Boy to the side who was already practically drooling over her with bulging heart-shaped eyes.

"We don't really have plans. We just respond whenever something comes up on the screen…" Starfire mentioned, as she turned to Robin. "What do you think?"

"It's fine by me as long as you guys keep your com-links on and with you at all times. Just in case something comes up." Robin answered.

"Yes!" Terra and Beast Boy said in unison, before laughing and grabbing seats to eat next to each other.

"What are your plans for today?" Starfire asked, as she turned to Raven and Cyborg.

"Meditation." Raven answered nonchalantly, as she sipped her tea and then used her magic to levitate some bread and butter to her side of the table. She wasn't a big fan of pancakes.

"Going out to buy some equipment." Cyborg responded, as he ate the pancakes before pulling out a list of items he needed for his car and motorcycle.

"What about you Robin?" Starfire asked, as she turned to their leader.

"I'm staying here at the tower for a while, before I go out on patrol."

"I'd really rather go out today." Starfire said as she looked down. "How long do you think you'll be in the tower before you decide to go out on patrol?"

"I don't know." Robin said, as he turned to look at her. Realizing that she didn't want to stay in, Robin felt a little bad that she wasn't as fluent with their technology. She could sit with him and work on the computers but that wasn't her strength. "Hey," Robin said, as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you go out with Cyborg. That way, you'll get out of the tower. Unless you'd like to meditate with Raven." Robin grinned, before looking towards Cyborg and Raven.

Cyborg shrugged, "I don't mind the company Star. I can show you my side of town, where I go and what I do when I'm not in this tower. We can grab something to eat that's descent too." Cyborg jabbed, as he looked over to Beast Boy. For a second, Beast Boy's ears twitched but he ignored Cyborg as he and Terra kept talking to each other.

Raven just stared at Robin, and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that she was giving him a death glare for suggesting Starfire join her with her meditation; although, there was a small smirk on her face, indicating that she had a retort to his comment. Robin smiled back and Raven looked down. He realized she wasn't going to start anything today…which was a shame, he really wanted her to talk to him but it seemed that she was in her quieter moods today.

Starfire smiled. "Thank you Cyborg. As long as you don't mind..."

"Nonsense! I don't mind," Cyborg addressed Starfire before turning to Robin, "We'll keep our com-links on, so call us if something comes up."

Robin nodded. "I'll be at the communications center for a while before I head out. Depending on how things go, I'll head out and won't be back until midnight."

With that said, everyone finished breakfast. Terra and Beast Boy continued on their conversations about where they'd go, and how late they'd stay out, trying to decide if 5am was too late to be returning home. Raven and Cyborg exchanged a couple of conversations while Starfire and Robin shared a pleasant morning of small talk before everyone was done and went their separate ways.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Robin quickly made it back to his quarters, grabbing everything he'd need before he set out to the communications center where he'd check everything for a couple of hours before heading out on patrol. Terra and Beast Boy had already left and Cyborg and Starfire had just walked out the door. He wasn't sure where Raven decided to meditate, but he'd give her the space and quiet she needed to control her powers. In the meantime, he set himself to work and before he knew it, he was already out on patrol within a couple of hours.

Flying down the roads on his motorbike, Robin's thoughts kept drifting to the quiet and mysterious Raven. Although he felt strongly towards Starfire, he couldn't pinpoint the reason why his thoughts kept drifting back to Raven. She had gotten into his head and try as he might, she wasn't leaving his thoughts. _Why fight it?_ He asked himself, psychologically speaking, the more you try not to think of something or someone, the more you do think of that something or someone. So as he patrolled the city streets, unable to find anything, he welcomed the thoughts of his dark friend. He welcomed their relationship. More importantly, he wanted to spend time with her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Several hours later, Raven strolled the halls of Titan Tower, finding herself – surprisingly – missing the company of her friends. She couldn't pinpoint the real reason why she missed them. Every one of them had their flaws but she had grown fond of them and their quirks. She had spent a good portion of her time alone in her room meditating and practicing control over her powers. After that, she read several books on ancient magic and the wonders of ancient ages. Finally tired, she stepped out of her room to realize that it was late afternoon. She had spent the entire day alone in her room and now she was thinking of everyone else.

Her thoughts turned immediately to Robin and she recalled this morning's little incident when he tried to get Starfire to spend the day with her. _Was he trying to instigate something?_ She wondered, as she recalled that stupid and handsome smile he had when he suggested it. Stopping in her tracks, she willed herself not to think like that. _Robin's my friend. No more. No less_. Sighing, she turned her thoughts to Starfire as she wondered down the hallway.

As hard as it was for Raven to like Starfire at first, the two did develop a genuine relationship with each other; especially after the incident when they switched bodies. But differences aside, they had a common goal, to save and protect the people they cared for.

Raven closed her eyes, as she recalled the memories she had made with the Teen Titans within the last year. Precious memories and important people she could never afford to lose. Everyone, was important to her and she knew very well that she would die to protect them…even if she'd have to protect them from herself…the thought scared her and she closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she continued to walk the hallways.

"You sure do like to pace these halls," a quiet voice, unexpected in its proximity, jolted her to the present. Turning around in a graceful, yet defensive pose, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized who it was.

"Robin." Raven let out in one breath.

"Did I startle you?" Robin asked, staring at Raven with his intense eyes. He was studying her, watching her, observing her every move.

"N-No." Raven replied, knowing that he could see right through her lie. She remembered all too well just how afraid she was that night when she lost her powers and her magic transformed itself into her fear. She also remembered how it was Robin who caught her when she fell down the elevator, helpless, and it was Robin who figured the source of all the trouble. _Since when did he figure me out so well?_

Her eyebrow twitched at the thought of being so helpless, especially in front of Robin. Why did being helpless in front of him bother her so much?

"What are you doing here?" Raven finally asked, realizing that he was supposed to be out on patrol.

"I realized that what I really wanted..." he paused a little, "was to be here at home."

"Oh." Realizing that he probably wanted some time alone, she turned around and walked off.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Robin watched somewhat disappointed as Raven left. In fact, even though he was having a great time on his bike, driving the streets and enjoying the city, whenever he stopped and found himself alone, his thoughts wandered back to Raven. He missed her reassuring gestures, her reassuring words of understanding. A small look, a hand on the shoulder, something to indicate that she was there to back him up and be there for him. Before he realized it, he was riding back to the tower with only one thought in his mind. _I want to be with Raven._

Robin frowned and crossed his arms. He had made a decision to return to be with Raven. From her body language, he somehow knew that she misunderstood the reason why he returned. She walked away but he wasn't going to let her go. He could tell that she thought he wanted to be alone, but she was wrong this time. He didn't want to be alone; he wanted to be with her. Uncrossing his arms, he made his way through the halls, looking for Raven.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Finding herself on the roof of Titan Tower, Raven sat on the edge as she watched the sun descend beyond the horizon. This time on the roof was probably the only time alone she would have considering the group would be returning from their trip within the next couple of hours. She didn't really want the noise, the fuss, the arguments between Beast Boy and Cyborg, _they fight just like brothers. _

She did want some company, but company in her mind was someone in particular and at the moment, he didn't want to be disturbed. She looked down. Since when did she start thinking of Robin so much? They were friends. They were defenders of justice. And it was clear that Starfire really liked him. But her mind and thoughts kept drifting to Robin and she smiled at the thought of her beloved friend. Yes, he was important to her. For some reason, they had developed a unique relationship. She was the only one able to pick on him on equal footing, she was the only one to understand his humor and wit and out of everyone in the group, she felt like she could relate closest to him. _Yes. He's very important to me_.

Feeling the presence of someone behind her, raven looked over her shoulder but found no one. She felt disappointed. She was happy to see Robin but he needed space, well, at least that's what she assumed he wanted.

"He doesn't need me to bother him" she whispered. Fixing her gaze back onto the scenery. Then, she heard the familiar voice she had been hoping to hear.

"You can never bother me. Mind if I join you?"

Raven closed her eyes, unable to suppress the small smile that sneaked its way onto her features. Raven turned around just as Robin sat himself next to her. Robin felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her small smile. He hardly ever saw that kind of smile, the one that told him that she was happy. A smile and attention that was solely for him.

They both then turned to stare at the sunset. The warm colors of the day fading away to welcome the night. Robin moved his hand and laced his with Raven's. She squeezed his hand in return which was the sign he was waiting for. He needed to know she wanted him there, and she did.

Being leader required a lot of courage and strength to do the right things and at the right time. This was one of those moments. After a few minutes together, Robin let go of her hand, scooted closer and stretched his arm around Raven's shoulders, bringing her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Raven was startled at her own actions at first but Robin was very gentle when he pulled her close. Realizing too late, that she had already - instinctively - rested her head on his shoulder, she soon realized that she did not want to pull back because she liked how it felt being held in his arms. Giving her arm one last squeeze, Robin moved his arm from over her shoulders to rest around her waist.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"What brought you back?" She asked, as she turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Just wanted to spend time alone with you," he answered truthfully.

Raven and Robin held each other's gaze for a while. There was no awkwardness or uneasiness. Sitting there on the rooftop, enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled between them both, Raven and Robin began to feel that their bond, even if it was for a couple of seconds, was growing stronger.

They both needed to be comforted once in a while, considering they were both very strong figures and played important roles in their team, not that the others weren't just as vital. But more pressure was always on them because they had more responsibilities, especially with their capabilities and powers.

"When you want to be alone, just let me know and I'll go."

Raven shook her head, "Don't go," grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Just sit with me a little longer, just until we see the sun set completely."

Robin nodded.

Closing her eyes, Raven struggled to keep her emotions at bay. She had to control her emotions and maintain control. She could never let herself fall in love because of her dark past. But for a moment, for this one moment, she was content. She was at peace in the arms of Robin. "Thank You for always being there for me."

Robin looked down at her but could not find the right words to say. Raven was blushing very slightly and for a moment, he wanted to be the only one she blushed for and was intimate with.

"I've got to look after my girls now don't I?" Robin smiled as he gave Raven a small wink of the eye and then titled his head so that he in turn was resting his head on her soft, navy blue hair. Sitting closely, with their hands intertwined, bodies resting against each other, Robin and Raven could not help but feel at peace and in a world of their own.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Clearly, this is set before Terra betrays the Teen Titans. I've tried to correlate this story with the events of the series. And as mentioned earlier, this is the third revision of the story – for those of you who've read it recently or recall the older version, you will notice I changed a lot. Hope you liked the new version and make sure you read the rest of the chapters because I've updated each one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turtle Doves - Chapter 2**  
**By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Teen Titans series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Robin and Raven a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, it was different, but still comfortable. Cyborg walked slowly, yet purposefully towards his quarters while Raven walked by his side. She stopped slightly to nod in his direction as he waved his hand. "G'night Raven." He then entered his quarters and left Raven in the hallway. She continued on her way to her room with only one thing in mind.

As she approached her room, she closed the door behind her as she started to telepathically move the books around. Scanning books and searching for any clue, something to save her from a dangerous and forbidden future that was ahead of her. She hated the idea of being helpless and refused to be a victim. She would fight with her friends to the very end. Several hours passed before she flung the book in her hands across the room. She still couldn't find anything to help her situation. Throwing herself on her bed, she slowly began to wonder just how she thought she could handle everything on her own.

_Don't involve them. You've been doing this on your own all your life, you can do it now, _her mind kept screaming but her heart was telling her something different. She sensed the danger within herself. She sensed the futility but she wouldn't let it consume her. She had to hope for something more. She had to hope in a better future. She had to hope and believe in her friends that worst case scenario; they'd prevent her inevitability of being the portal to bring about the end of humanity. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she needed them.

When she confronted Slade, driving the message home that she was no longer afraid of him, she expected him to tremble with fear, but instead, he found her weakness and hurt her. He had pointed out that he was not afraid, but that her friends were. And for a split second, she felt her world crumble, and just as quickly as that feeling came, it faded away as she saw the reassuring, yet shocked looks from her group. Although they were afraid, they would not abandon her and that was all the comfort she would need. _Together until the end _… Raven thought, _and the end is near_…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Thanks Robin for walking me to my room." Starfire said. She watched Robin smile, saying it was his pleasure. Starfire had grown incredibly fond of Robin since she first met him. He was a gentleman, he was kindhearted and he was her leader. She admired him and found his strength to be a source of inspiration. When they reached her door, Starfire knew he would never make a move out of respect for her, so she took the initiative in their relationship. She moved towards him and hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before stepping back towards her room. "Goodnight," she said, as she blushed slightly.

"Goodnight Star," Robin smiled, before walking away as Starfire closed her bedroom door.

When he heard the door shut, Robin stopped in his tracks and took one last look behind him. Robin would not lie to himself. He had feelings for Starfire but he had yet to decipher what they were. He knew she cared about him but he wasn't sure to what extent or how far his feelings were for her. As he made his way upstairs, his thoughts quickly changed to the events of the past few months. Instead of making his way to his room, he found himself on the rooftop. As the cold night breeze brushed past him, Robin leaned on the rail and he surveyed the city beyond. He had many thoughts on his mind from the problems with the city police, to the nut-jobs that he and his friends had to constantly confront, to the fact that Bruce wanted him to return for more training, not to mention his school and other responsibilities.

Robin closed his eyes and tried to think of the reason why he was feeling so uneasy. He was stressed, but where was that stress coming from. Why was he so nervous and anxious? Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream that shook him to his core. _I know that voice!_ Robin quickly jumped off the rooftop, shooting his grappler gun so that the tip was hooked onto the roof, giving him enough momentum to run on the side of the wall as he headed towards a specific window.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Raven had been peacefully falling asleep when all of a sudden her bed began to shake roughly. She jolted up but then the bed began to hover as the floor of her room began to melt as fire encircled her. At first, Raven thought it was a dream but the heat of the fire began to hurt and she decided to fly. Just as she was a couple feet above her bed in mid-air, several arms covered in fire burst from her bed and grabbed a hold of her. Pulling her back down to the bed, Raven was pinned and she couldn't move. She tried to use her magic but to no avail.

_Robin! You guys! Help!_ Was all Raven could think of as she realized her magic was useless against the arms holding her down. Suddenly, the roof of her room began to transform itself into a mist and then, Raven saw with vivid details the nightmare of her dreams. She watched helplessly as the entire city along with her friends were frozen in darkness. She watched helplessly, as the prophecy of her birth unfolded before her eyes.

"Nooo!" Raven screamed as she struggled with all her strength to break the arms holding her down. Just as she began to scream, she felt a cold breeze break through the fire and two strong arms grab her shoulders and began to shake her.

"Raven! It's just a dream. Get up! I'm here. It's me! Robin! Wake up!"  
Robin had burst through the windows to see Raven asleep on her bed, struggling in her sleep against someone or something. She must have cried out in her sleep but as he approached, he had a hard time waking her up as her magic managed to levitate her things all around her. She was probably using her magic in her sleep and didn't realize it. But her scream had rattled him to his core. She was terrified of something and it hurt him more to see her in that state.

Robin's words reached her in her nightmare and she managed to pull herself away from the dream. She gasped as she woke up, as she lunged forward into a sitting position. Robin moved just in time so that she wouldn't bump into him but he remained kneeling by her side on top of her bed. She shivered a couple of times, staring at her hands before taking in several breaths to calm herself down. _Control. Must maintain control damn-it!_

Opening her eyes, she realized that this time, she was teetering on the edge. She was still shivering as she looked around her room. It was not on fire and the curse of her birth did not take place. "Raven?"

Raven continued to shake but refused to look at Robin. She knew. Her heart told her what she didn't want to believe. She knew that once she looked at him, she'd let go and break down. She wasn't brave enough to let that happen. Her feelings for him were very, very strong. Robin soon realized that she was being stubborn despite her ordeal. He moved so that he was kneeling right in front of her before extending his hand to caress her cheek, moving his hand under her chin and lifting it so she had to look at him. He knew she was strong, but sometimes, even strong people needed someone to rely on.

The moment their eyes locked, Raven leaned into Robin. He wrapped his arms around her and moved so that he was holding her comfortably between his arms. He'd hold her for as long as she needed him to.

She didn't say anything; she just shivered and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying herself deep within his chest to regain her composure. Robin in turn held her tighter, "It's okay Raven. I'm here now," Robin said, as he rested his head on top of hers. He held her tighter, pulling her closer, trying to reassure her that he was there to protect her.

Just then, there was a pounding on the door and several attempts were made on the computer screen to show that the others were trying to get in.

"Raven! Are you alright? What's going on?" Cyborg yelled, banging on the door.  
"Rae? Are you okay?" Beast Boy added.  
"Raven! Answer us please!" Starfire shouted, knocking loudly on the door. They were all eagerly waiting outside, struggling with the idea of breaking down the door to check up on her.

Raven mentally kicked herself for being so weak as to cry out during her sleep and wake everyone. _How much more pathetic can I get?_ Robin was about to answer the door and tell the guys to go away when Raven pushed herself away, got up and walked to the door. Before responding, Robin watched as she regained her composure. Her emotions in check. Her body language said it all. She had regained control. She opened it slowly and only a few inches. "I'm okay. I just had a bad dream. Go back to bed now. I'm alright."

The trio looked at her skeptically. She looked unusually pale and they were not sure what to make of her scream. But, she looked alright. "Are you sure?" Starfire asked, extending her hand to touch Raven's hand on the door. Raven was about to pull back, but knew she'd hurt Starfire's feelings and didn't want to upset them anymore.  
"I'm fine. Really."

"Would you like something to drink?" Beast Boy asked, "I can get you some tea."  
"No. Like I said, I'm fine."  
"Ok." Starfire, responded hesitantly, before she started to walk back down the hall. Beast Boy gave her one last look, before he too followed Starfire down the hall back to his room.

Cyborg remained as he studied Raven. "Raven, if you need anything, let me know okay?" Cyborg asked, he was serious and didn't show any emotion, but she could tell through his voice and expression that he too was concerned.

_I must have really worried them,_ Raven thought, as she shook her head no, and she emerged from her room so he could clearly see that she was fine.

"Thanks Cyborg. I'll be alright now. Robin's with…" Raven stopped mid-sentence and realized what she just said. She looked back up to Cyborg and saw him smile.

"Alright then. Take care." Cyborg said as he gave her a nod. He then continued on his way back down the hall towards his own quarters.

Raven re-entered her room and closed the door, sighing as she resting her forehead on her now closed door. She was relieved that they had left but now, she felt self-conscious about Robin being in her room.

Raven turned around and saw Robin sitting down on her bed. _Right where I left him when he was holding me in his arms. It felt so warm and ... Wait! What am I thinking?_ Watching Raven have an internal debate, Robin smiled slightly as he patted the mattress right next to him, indicating that he wanted her to sit down next to him, without saying a word. Raven blushed slightly and slowly approached the bed. She sat down next to him but she would not look at him. The images of her nightmare kept returning, the markings on her hands and arms flashed in her mind and she ended up staring at her hands.

Robin could tell that she was feeling self-conscious and she was staring at her hands. He could tell that she was mentally kicking herself for reasons she shouldn't be and she was probably blaming herself for the prophecy. He then looked at her face and realized that she was not going to look him straight in the eyes. So, he did what he knew was the first thing to get her talking. He picked up one of her hands with his own, intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand. He was trying to get the message across that he was there, and he would not leave until she was okay. _I need to know that you're okay Raven,_ Robin tried to express, still holding her hand. It was selfish, but Robin knew he could not rest that night, without knowing for sure that she was alright.

Raven got the message.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't be stupid. You had a nightmare."

"That dream I had. It was bad. I couldn't use my magic to stop him. I couldn't use my magic to save this city. I couldn't save you guys."

Robin immediately knew who she was talking about. The concept of her father coming to this world through Raven and then destroying it was all too frightening.

"You know. When you screamed I got really scared." Robin said as he looked down at their hands. Raven cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him. "That one night, when Beast Boy turned into that monster and attacked you, or so we thought... I was so worried. When we found you in the sewers, he had you in his mouth, I was so angry. But of all things, when I heard you scream, that was the hardest thing to listen to. That's why I was so mean to him when he was back to his old self. We interrogated him. I was being unfair but I was being so strong on him because I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

"Starfire told me that you were not your usual self that day."

"I told him not to touch you. I said, 'leave her alone!'" Robin smiled; "I guess that's exactly what I'll be telling your father." Raven pulled her hand away from Robin, he was a bit disappointed but Raven then encircled her arms around Robin's neck as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Robin." Raven then pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "You know, you saved me just now from my nightmare. Just like you did that day when Slade first came back.

"And I always will." Robin added as he looked at her. Raven lowered her gaze to the ground once again. Robin thought awhile about that day when Slade came back, and Raven stopped time. He was so shocked at her ability to manipulate time itself, but then again, Raven was always surprising him.

Robin was watching Raven, studying her as he remembered when he saw her falling from the building, after Slade dropped her. He also remembered how he caught her lifeless form and begged the heavens to please let her be alive. When she opened her tired eyes, he was relieved and could not help but smile at her, despite her weakened form and battered body. He wanted immediate revenge on Slade for hurting her, emotionally and physically, but he was just so relieved to have her in his arms. _She was beautiful then and now,_ Robin thought, and figured out how to make things a little better…

"Although, I must admit, you looked nice with long hair."

"What?" Raven asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"That day when you stopped time, your hair was longer, remember?"

Raven nodded in the affirmative although she was still not sure what he was trying to get at. "So?"

"SO, I'm just saying, that you looked pretty with long hair. Although, I can never truly erase the memory of seeing you in a bunny form." Robin said, as he struggled miserably to stifle his laughter.

Raven knew he was trying to lighten the mood but bringing back the memories of that God-awful day when she was transformed into a rabbit by that stupid Mumbo guy was unforgivable. Raven glared daggers at Robin before saying, "Well, I'd rather be a rabbit any day instead of a dumb, flea infested monkey."

Robin glared at Raven before he shook his head, chuckling to himself. He succeeded in making her feel better. Raven turned her face away and looked around her room one last time. She was not being used as a portal. _At least, not yet._ She then felt Robin put his hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at him, he had lost his comical air about him and was being serious as he said, "It was just a dream."

"More like a premonition."

"I don't care. You're with friends and we will protect you no matter what."

"But I'm the problem."

"Not in my eyes," Robin said. After a long pause, "Just being with us Raven, just being by our side, that's all you need to do." Raven closed her eyes, she did not want Robin to see how emotional this topic was getting. She knew that there was no way she could save them, and they would die fighting for her, but she could not live with that thought, nor could she live with herself if she abandoned them. She too, would fight until her very last breath.

"Hey Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"What kinda name is Nightwing anyway?"

Robin smiled as he realized that Raven was back to her old self. "I don't know, but I hear that my costume is really wicked. Black and Blue. Do you approve?"

"I do." Raven said, as she gestured to her own outfit. She then looked up at Robin. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Always be there for me. Just like you were today. Just like you were all those times I needed you. I know you let me into your head once. But I couldn't let you into mine because of the terrible things you would discover. I didn't want you to hate me for what I was…"

Raven was cut off when Robin pressed his lips against hers.

"There's no way in hell I could ever hate you." Raven blushed a lovely shade of pink at those words and Robin found himself ever more attracted to her.

"I will protect you until my dying breath Raven. I want you to remember that." Robin then got up and headed towards the door. He turned around one last time to look at Raven, she had her fingers touching her lips, and she looked shocked at what just happened.

"Hey Raven!"

Raven looked up.

"Sweet Dreams" Robin said as he winked at her.

Raven sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. Robin then opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. He then headed down the hallway to his own room.

Raven got up and walked towards her window. She looked at the beautiful night sky. She was feeling better, and she was feeling love-struck as well. Robin had kissed her and her heart was skipping beats. She could even feel ... butterflies in her stomach? Raven put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat fast. She could even feel the small hint of blush spread over her face as she remembered their first kiss. One thing was for sure, Robin was more than just special in her mind - he would always be in her heart…

"…even in death" Raven whispered as she looked back at the night sky.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Well, there you have it. The second chapter updated for a third time. This version is much more similar to the older versions but I changed Raven's behavior. It was brought to my attention that she's not that emotional so I took out the part of her crying – if you remember that. She's really strong and composed and has been since she was a child, so to have her break down like I had her in the previous interpretations was just out of character. Hopefully this version is a lot more believable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Turtle Doves - Chapter 3**  
**By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Teen Titans series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Robin and Raven a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Home!  
_ "Thank Goodness." As much as Raven enjoyed her little rendezvous in Tokyo, she was so happy to be back in Titan Tower. It was just about that time before sunset and Raven was more than happy to simply lay in bed and cherish the warmth and comfort of her room. Her thoughts soon drifted though to the uncertainty of her future.

She had come a long way from her native homeland in Azarath, especially with the burden of being born the daughter of a demon. Her mother, Arella, the epitome of grace and dignity itself, raised and taught her everything she needed to know in order to survive the cruel fate that she was dealt with on the day of her birth. Raven scoffed, knowing all too well that she still had a long way to go before her technique would be perfected. Telekinesis, levitation, teleportation, healing powers and the ability to project a Soul-Self were the many qualities she had to learn in order to survive and overcome her would be destiny...at least, that's what she use to believe in for all those years.

Robin had called her "hopeful." Raven did not understand why he would describe her like that. She never did see herself anything more than a ticking time bomb ready to unleash man's greatest enemy, Trigon. However, the prophecy, although it was fulfilled and she became a portal, did not end as expected...

Raven had always taught herself to control her emotions because of the risk of having her powers go wildly out of control. None of the other Titans would understand her dilemma, and so she remained distant towards all of them. She refused to show how much they all truly meant to her. She could not let them know how vulnerable she was and that their friendship had meant the world to her. Raven undoubtedly knew that without her friends, she would become the isolated reclusive figure, withdraw into her own mind; similar to the person that Starfire revealed to them when she had that adventure on her own when they all disbanded and went their separate ways. But that was an alternate reality, and in this world, they did not disband and even though she knew there would be a time when they would go their separate ways, it would not replicate or come close to "that" future. It would be a future where they all went their own ways, to be their own superheroes, but the bond and friendship would forever remain.

Rolling onto her back, she was amazed at how in the span of another year, her atmosphere and future had changed. After Slade had returned from the dead to deliver that "message," Raven felt that her world would finally crumble beneath her; her arms, legs, torso, back and forehead bore the mark that would inevitably release her father. Closing her eyes, Raven couldn't help but get emotional thinking about those events. She sat up in bed and started to meditate, trying to control her emotions from getting the better of her.

Her whole life, Raven carried the burden that was forced upon her. She would become a portal and release pure evil onto this earth. Slade was drawn to her for that, saying that it was always the "quiet ones" who were the ones people needed to fear the most. Focusing harder on her meditation, Raven began to hover again as she tried to re-focus. However, the events of last year kept invading her mind. In the end, Raven had surrendered to Slade to spare her friends from death. She was ready for it because she knew that even with her death, at least, they would live. But she didn't die. Nor did she disappear. _Robin found me._

Robin had spoken words that pulled the strings of her heart. And the final blow was when she saw all her teammates struggling against her father for her sake. They returned the feelings that she could never express. Her fear of Trigon's influence fully engulfing her and taking control of her, had always meant that she could never truly get the chance to express herself. She had valued their friendship so much, that she gave them a bit of her Soul-Self so that they could live, while she made the self-sacrifice of becoming that damnable portal. But in the end, it was because of her friends that she was able to overcome everything. She was finally able to master herself, even for a brief moment and defeat Trigon. And that strength and ability, to change and become strong enough to defeat her father, was because of them.

Raven finally felt better after meditating and levitated back down to sit on her bed. She titled her head to side, as she contemplated her friends and enemies. She had encountered many individuals within the last five years she has spent at Titan Tower. Having been raised on Azarath, she had idolized Arella, her mother, but she was the only influence she had on her home planet. Terra had joined their group, and Raven's basic instinct was distrust; however that had changed during those months Terra was with them and after working with her on many assignments and patrols, she had begun to give Terra a chance to let her in. Until that trust was shattered into a million pieces. After Terra's betrayal, Raven swore she would take her down. Friendship was the greatest gift Raven could have and when Terra had turned on them, it made the betrayal all the more severe. But in the end, it was Terra who had saved them from the impending disaster and even took Slade down. When they had discovered that Terra might be alive and attending a girls school, Raven had suggested that if it truly was her, Terra would need her own time in order to return, or not return back to the Titans. _If she did, I think that she would come back but only for Beast Boy's sake._

Looking out her window, Raven continued to ponder who else had an impact on her life, good or bad. Aside from her father, there was Slade who always irritated her, and for a while, scared her. However, she had overcome that fear and faced him head on. Then there was Rorek, a wizard who Raven discovered in a book, who had fought with a dragon known as Malchior and won but then he was trapped inside a book. She had found him very alluring and intriguing. That's what probably drew her to him... she was attracted to him because of his character and power. _He was probably my first love._

Thinking back, Raven did not really have a romantic life. What with trying to save the world from her curse, such a trivial thing as love did not seem to hold a place for her. Aqualad was cool..._but definitely not my type._ Rorek seemed more of a better match for her, at least she thought so. He was the first guy to truly get to know her strengths and her weaknesses. He was also the first guy to break her heart. As it turned out, the Rorek she thought she knew was a fake, he was actually Malchior, the dragon who Rorek sealed away, using her to get out of the book by impersonating Rorek. The dragon warned her she was playing with fire...he should have taken his own advice, as Raven saw through to him fairly quickly. Rorek, the character she had idolized him to be, was who she fell in love with. His dark past, his inability to show emotion, his piercing blue eyes that hid a sad and lonely existence...he reminded her so much of her own self.

However, not all was negative with what happened in her life as she recalled the three little future super-heroes, Melvin, Teether and Timmy Tantrum. As much as she conveyed to the others that she detested the idea, by the end, she had grown very fond of those kids and hoped to see them again. Beast Boy sure had the guts to answer his intercom and confirm that she had to babysit the trio.

_Beast Boy._ His endless amount of corny and ridiculous jokes almost drove her insane the first year they had to live together. She disliked him from the start, but he grew on her. At first, he had called her "creepy" ... it didn't faze her, she had been called worse. However, it was after the events of when he and Cyborg had entered her room and found her mirror, a portal to her mind, that they became closer. Beast Boy had finally understood what she meant when she had to always keep her emotions in check. Another event that significantly affected Beast Boy and Raven's relationship was when he had transformed into a beast. Everyone thought that he had attacked her because of her insistent comments that insulted his pride. But it was the complete opposite. He had been protecting her that entire time, and they had grown much closer than ever before.

Starfire on the other hand, had annoyed her because of her exuberance. Now though, Raven could not imagine what life would be like without Starfire. It was completely obvious that there was chemistry between Starfire and their leader. At first, the group decided to help Starfire and joined her in the fight to escape the Gordanians and defeat the villain known as Trogar in order to save the city. Soon after that, they had made Titan Tower and Starfire had become an official member. However, things still did not go as smoothly as it could. Starfire's personality and Raven's dynamic characters were constantly causing tension between the two. It was not until after that long ago altercation with the Puppet Master, when Raven and Starfire's souls were trapped in each other's bodies that they truly developed a mutual understanding for the other. They both had revealed personal accounts of their life growing up and that helped bridge the difference between them.

Cyborg was also another challenge to overcome but within the years that they spent together, Cyborg was arguably one of her closest friends and he was always there for her for emotional support. At first, she had remained distant from Cyborg, but after his "car troubles," they had developed a very unique relationship. Raven was not one to get dirty with trivial things as maintaining a car, but after seeing the passion he had, she had decided to remain with him, help him recover his possessed car and rebuild it. She had also grown closer to him and similarly when Cyborg went along with Beast Boy into her room and "fell" into her mirror...into her mind - he too, had finally understood her reasons for being the person that she was.

And then there was Robin. Raven threw herself backward onto her bed so that her head rested on her pillow cases as she stared at the ceiling. Closing her eyes slowly, she thought about her leader. Robin was her reason, her soundboard, he was her kindred spirit. He was the one who she could relate to the most and had grown such affection and admiration for. He had saved her so many times over the course of five years. He had saved her from her worst nightmare come true, and she felt the most happiest in his arms after the defeat of Trigon. Hugging him in front of her friends, she felt at peace, letting everyone see just how grateful she was to them, but especially to Robin for believing in her.

She had understood Robin's need to be solitary from the start. She understood his reasons for everything he did, including the time when he became Slade's apprentice. Of course, she wasn't pleased at first, but after thinking about it, she realized his reasons and why he did it. She was the voice of reason as was he, and rationalized that for Robin, she and the others would sacrifice themselves when needed. She had also sympathized with him during those terrible days that he was haunted by Slade. Thankfully, he was able to see past her cool exterior to realize that she was truly concerned and let her dive into his mind...in the end, Raven was happy to find out that it was simply a hallucinogen that was the cause of his nightmares. But she was able to help. At least for a while and that made her feel all the more better. She could not live watching Robin suffer.

Opening her eyes, Raven got out of bed and removed her cloak; she hung it on one of the walls and walked back to her window. After unlocking it and opening the glass doors, she leaned on the frame as she watched the setting sun. _Robin, I know you're with Starfire right now and I'm happy for you. Starfire really does love you, and that's another thing she and I have in common._ Her eyes widened slightly at her self-confession but then smiled to herself as a soft breeze blew by. Raven knew in her heart that things would be alright. She loved Robin but would not interfere in his new relationship. She was happy for him, and one of the dignities and graces her mother taught her was the ability to love from afar, to be happy for your loved ones, even if you were alone. Until the time was right, she would forever be by his side as his dear friend.

They all had a good time in Tokyo and Robin was finally giving himself the chance and time to discover who he really was. She would give him the space and time he needed in order to sort out his own feelings. Everyone knew from the beginning that there was something between Starfire and Robin, all those years ago when they first met, they had all secretly agreed that it was simply a matter of time. Now the obstacle would be for Robin to decide if that's what he truly wanted. To discover who he was as an individual, not just as the Teen Titan leader but as a young man. Raven smiled, closing her eyes. She would wait. She would wait for him. Forever loyal to him until the end.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
You wouldn't think that writing about a person's inner thoughts would be difficult but trust me, this was. I had to do a lot of research so I really hope that you all appreciate this and the next chapter. This chapter revolved around Raven's perspective. The next chapter is going to revolve around Robin's perspective. Hope you guys are excited and thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Turtle Doves - Chapter 4**  
**By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Teen Titans series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Robin and Raven a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Finally!_

"Home!" Robin plopped himself on his bed, resting on his back as he was finally able to take a breather from their trip to Tokyo. He had been told that Tokyo would be an excellent place to get away from everything and almost everyone he spoke with outside of Titan Tower confirmed that Tokyo was a tourist destination oasis.

_Too bad they were wrong. Well that's not fair to say__ ... Tokyo was amazing._ It was a Metropolis blooming with rich culture and tradition. Not to mention way advanced than any other country he had been to. Robin just found it difficult being there, considering the unfortunate events that unfolded. He had been deceived and thrown in prison. His reputation as the legendary hero was maimed on every newspaper in Japan and it probably even surfaced here on the news. Robin groaned, recalling that horrible night.

Turning his head to look at his window, he smiled slightly as he watched the sun set.

Not everything that happened in Tokyo was bad. He and Starfire had finally taken their relationship one step further. They had kissed. _And what a kiss!_ Getting up from his bed, Robin took off his cape and mask and changed to normal attire. Funny, how he always felt like "Robin" even when he was not wearing his costume. He had long ago gotten use to Dick Grayson as nothing more than an alias.

Robin was who he truly was. He could not respond emotionally to Dick Grayson. Ever since the Dark Knight had taken him under his wing, Robin had found an escape. To fight for the weak and defend those who otherwise could not help themselves. He had been highly trained in martial arts, his favorite physical sport. He had learned and sharpened his detective skills and was lucky enough to have a wide range of gadgets and weaponry to improve himself with. His intensive physical and mental training had made him the perfect leader in any situation or group. Like his mentor, Robin was finally able to methodically and effectively combat both physical threats and mysteries with incredible skill.

However, Robin knew that he could be very hard on the others, but he was also trying to push himself as well. As the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin constantly had to be the fierce and strongest one while facing danger. He had to overcome any hesitation within seconds, making sure that none of his team mates ever saw anything except confidence. He had to take his role seriously, and although it sometimes only complicated things between his teammates and himself, it was for the best.

However, things in Tokyo were very different from what he had originally expected. When they were attacked by that ninja, Robin was impressed with the ninja's abilities to outwit his team-mates and himself even after they managed to capture and interrogate him. When they discovered that the ninja was sent by a mysterious and menacing criminal known as Brushogun, the Teen Titans had no choice but to go to Tokyo, following every lead they had. Their first encounter was with this really lame Godzilla look alike. Although it was a bit difficult to defeat, Robin was very much impressed by the police forces abilities and the chief detective who was taking care of everything, too bad that the chief was the real culprit.

He had to admit though, that even though he gave off an aura of indifference, Robin really enjoyed Tokyo. Even though he was occupied with wanting to solve the crime, he was amused with the little boat ride he and Starfire shared. And the arcade, when she beat the highest score and impressed all the other guys in that place. Also, when she won dance dance revolution. But no matter how hard he tried, he found it hard to have a good time with Starfire. She had hinted at wanting something more, and he had ridiculously checked his breath and moved closer, but again, he could not bring himself to kiss her...at least not on that tower at that moment. He watched as she flew up, hurt, and he even saw her crying as she flew off. But he knew she'd be alright. She was a lot stronger than everyone gave her credit for.

It wasn't until after he was arrested and escaped that Starfire came back for him. She had spotted him, not that it was hard to find him. He was surrounded by the entire Tokyo police force. He was a bit surprised how they found him without his costume. _I mean come on! White Jacket, purple t-shirt and black sunglasses._ It's not that he stood out of the crowd, but his actions were what gave him away. _Next time, I gotta learn to downplay things._

But Starfire had saved him, and she brought him back to their inn. Robin was so grateful that Starfire was there to back him up. She was always so very loyal and faithful to him, sometimes, he thought she deserved better. He wanted her to understand how grateful he was, that's why he tried to kiss her, and he would have if the rest of the gang did not barge in on them.

Their very real first kiss would not take place until after their final battle in Tokyo. Starfire had been hurt really badly, but she was okay. And after pulling her from that ink, finding her alive, Robin was relieved. Relieved that his friend was alive. Relieved that she was again, smiling at him, her eyes telling him that she only cared for him. As it rained, Robin realized that she really did love him and so they closed the distance between them and kissed for the first time. It was short and sweet, and after their kiss they simply rested their foreheads on each other, both of them happy that it finally happened. The entire group seemed happy for them as well. And while they celebrated in Tokyo, Starfire held his hand and Robin did not want to pull away. He had distanced himself long enough from everybody; it was time to overcome that challenge.

Whether or not the relationship would last with Starfire, Robin was happy that it was with her. She was the first girl in his life that he considered his girlfriend. Although he had to admit that when Starfire kissed that Japanese Boy they passed by on the streets, even though he was the most worked up out of the entire group, the expressions on everyone else's faces didn't go unnoticed by their leader.

Beast Boy looked shocked. With his mouth and his eyes wide open._ I guess he was just as surprised as I was._ Starfire was not that promiscuous so when she walked up to a complete stranger and kissed the guy, Beast Boy was understandably shaken. _Beast Boy._ The youngest member of the entire group and the comic relief...although sometimes, his jokes even bothered Robin. He was gifted with the ability to change into any animal, living, extinct or of legendary history. Beast Boy was a valuable member of the group. He encouraged and rooted for the others, giving them the need to continue fighting. When the others were down, Beast Boy was always able to restore that broken pride and give them the strength to carry on. The only time Robin was most concerned for Beast Boy's safety was when Terra was about to kill him. She had already betrayed and broke his heart, but in those final moments when she could have killed him, Robin and the rest of the group knew that if she even made the attempt, she would be down before anything else. At least, Beast Boy was able to meet up with Terra again, when she was attending that girls school...only time would tell if their relationship would evolve into anything more since they had renewed their understanding of each other, but sadly parted ways.

_Terra._ She was also another close member of the group after joining them for several months. She was the Geomancer of the group with incredible powers and abilities to manipulate the Earth. At first, she had difficulty controlling her powers but Robin was able to see through that. With lots of training and control, she would have been an incredible asset to the group.

Cyborg was another member of the group that liked Terra as well. They both got along great and would always spend tons of time together, with Beast Boy lagging behind, trying to win Terra's affections. It was not necessary. The feeling was mutual from both sides. Cyborg was the strength and motivation of the group. Even he seemed appalled when he watched Starfire kiss that Japanese Boy. The half-man, half-machine that he was, Cyborg was incredibly strong when it came to issues revolving around battles as well as emotional issues that other members were going through. At first, Cyborg and Robin had trouble getting along since both their personalities demanded others to follow. But in the end, Cyborg consented to Robin's leadership and they have been an excellent team since. He is generally easy going and laid-back, except when it comes to his friends and that is what Robin admired the most about Cyborg. He was an athlete before being involved in a car crash which resulted in his situation today. Being half machine does not faze him though, and he continues to be the human being he was before the accident and for that Robin admired him even more. His desire to **out-eat** the all-you-can-eat restaurants in Tokyo had only proved how human he truly was.

Chuckling to himself, Robin then started to think of Raven. They had shared an incredibly special bond and relationship. Even till this day, even though he was officially with Starfire, he could not help himself when he would steal glances of Raven. In Tokyo, she was the only one out of the entire group who simply cocked an eyebrow when Starfire had kissed that kid. She was also the only one from the entire group who had the most fun, aside from Cyborg. She had managed to consistently let her frustration of Beast Boy get the better of her and let him have it when he deserved it. She had also managed to become incredibly popular with her bubble gum add to Robin's great surprise. He never expected her to ever do something that was so forward to the public. He was also pleasantly surprised when Raven and the others were smiling and happy for his relationship with Starfire.

He had to admit, that things with Raven would never be the same. Not because of what happened in Tokyo. But just because of everything they have been through together. Aside from the fact that she had risked her life countless times, as the others did, to save him, he always felt his heart skip a beat to know that the ever calm and collected Raven would be protective of him. At first, he was slightly jealous when he discovered that Raven had met someone, a wizard by the name of Rorek. She had been infatuated and attracted to this dark figure of crystal white hair, and piercing blue eyes for some odd reason. Fortunately for Robin, as it turned out, Rorek was no longer alive and it was Malchior, impersonating Rorek so that he could use Raven. This had struck a nerve with Robin as he hated seeing anyone take advantage of his teammates. But on the plus side, Raven was still available.

Robin's hand moved to his lips, as he recalled their kiss in her bedroom and the time he spent with her on the rooftop watching the sun set on the horizon. It was magical, it was beautiful and he felt the most at peace with Raven by his side. He was attracted to her, no doubt about it, but he was also somewhat attracted to Starfire as well. Shaking his head, his thoughts soon drifted to his archenemy.

Slade was of course, out of all the villains the one who irritated and got under Robin's tough exterior. Despite their differences, they were also very much alike and that's why Robin detested him so much. Raven could see this, and thankfully she was able to help calm him down and point out that in order to overcome his issues with Slade, he would have to trust and believe in himself. Slade was also the one who came back after his supposed death and attacked the Titans. However, his real objective was Raven. Robin was angry with himself for a long time when he realized he could not protect her from Slade. In the end, Slade had dropped Raven from a building, her lifeless and battered body falling. Robin thought she looked so fragile, but when she opened her eyes and looked at him, Robin saw the same Raven he had grown to care for.

It reminded him of a day long ago when Raven insisted that she "does not do fear." It was crazy how those ghostly, unknown forces began to haunt the tower, and even Robin started to get unnerved by the spirits until he realized that it was her fear causing everything. _Well she's only human._ Robin smiled to himself, imagining what she would do to him and if he would survive if he had ever said such a thing. He felt really bad when she was pushing herself, trying to figure out what was going on. Even when they fell down the elevator doors, he was surprised to see that she could not fly and so he reached out and grabbed her. He could feel her stiffen as his arm wrapped around her small waist, but as soon as it happened, she had relaxed and her own arms wrapped around the one arm around her waist, squeezing his arm softly in gratitude of saving her life.

Nothing was more difficult than having to face her father. Not even Killer Moth and his "Kitten" were as challenging as Raven and her father. Raven was just as stubborn as he was_._ She also had a Demon father who wanted to destroy the Earth.

Looking back, it was the hardest thing for him to deal with, even though he didn't show it, when Robin realized what Raven was doing on that fateful day. She was purposely trying to have a good time with everyone, making sure they had fond memories and a good time before her self-sacrifice took place. Throughout the day, Robin was tempted so many times to ask her why she was doing what she did, but kept postponing or ignoring his instincts. In the end, he should have approached her because she had already accepted her would-be-death to become a portal. As she walked away to Slade, to become the portal, Robin felt his heart constrict and shatter into a million pieces. He cried out for her but she could not hear him. She had turned into a portal and in that instant, he felt her soul. Robin never knew he could ever feel a person's soul. But she was there. Right there protecting and shielding him. But not just him, everyone else as well. In those final moments, when she looked back at him, he could feel her saying she was sorry. He could feel her saying she loved him and that she was doing what she believed was her destiny. She was tired of running so instead, she faced death with courage, knowing that her friends would live on.

When he went down into the underworld to search for her, he was surprised when he found her as a child. He tried to convince the child-Raven that she was brave and strong. She was needed and loved and that saving Earth would not be possible without her. She had doubted him but even such a small child had already claimed a huge part of his heart. He needed Raven back. Even if the Earth was destroyed, as long as Raven was there, they would face it together. They could face anything together.

Robin started to chuckle to himself as he recalled the happier times. Like when Soto, the alien dog came to Earth and kept jumping and licking Raven. She was so angry but kept trying to keep her cool. Robin couldn't help but smile every time he pictured her being tackled by the green mutt.

Robin's thoughts drifted back to the Tamaranian native. Funny how different and unique Starfire and Raven were. Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet where their emotions make them stronger individuals. Nothing could be farther from the truth to that statement when it came to Raven. Starfire was also the most inherently sensitive member of the entire group. Raven's personality was so shy and timid, that sometimes, it was hard to even tell if she was capable of being emotional. But after getting to know her better than the others, and after their little moment on the rooftop and when he woke her up from her nightmare in her bedroom, Robin knew that she could be as emotional as everyone else.

Starfire was most definitely naive of Earth's customs and was a bit insecure at times. Raven on the other hand was quiet, yet confident. And yet, it was Starfire's naïveté that was so endearing to Robin. _Such an innocent girl._ When they first met, he had wanted to teach her so much. When he met Raven, he had wanted to learn so much from her.

Starfire was also the most social of all the members of the Teen Titans. Her personality, although very feminine and sweet, could change into determination and immense strength when it came to protecting the others. Her people's strength was not easily matched throughout the galaxy, since it was fueled by their emotion. Starfire has so much power, more than she will ever truly know, until she fully develops into her own self, into her own woman.

Robin watched as the last rays of sunlight disappeared beyond the horizon of the ocean. He turned around and walked back to his bed and plopped down. _Raven and Starfire._ He had very strong feelings for both. _But I'm with Starfire now. And Raven has yet to show any discomfort with this entire situation. _

Robin frowned as he tried to sort out his feelings. He had a very special bond and attraction to Starfire. _Who wouldn't be?_ But Raven continued to invade his mind. She was the only one of the entire group who could render him speechless or make him skip a beat when she looked his way. With Starfire, there was pure attraction. A feeling of affection and care, of wanting to protect the other. _With Raven, it was different, with Raven, it was a feeling of trust and peace and a special kind of attraction. _

A knock at his door interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Robin?"

Looking at the door, Robin hesitated for just a second as he realized who it was. Walking to the door, Robin finally decided what to do. He would let this new relationship with Starfire blossom and hopefully, they would cherish and have many wonderful memories together. After all, they were still teenagers and they both had their entire lives ahead of them. He would let this relationship run its course, but he was already certain, he knew in his heart, that his attraction for Starfire would not be enough. He wanted someone else.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Alright. So I got Robin's inner thoughts completed. I know a lot of you might be disappointed, but I'm not going to cheat out the characters. Clearly, the Teen Titan series wanted Robin to have "something" with Starfire, which is why he goes out with her but as he grows up I can clearly seeing their relationship coming to an end. That's where Raven comes in ^_^ I can promise you all this, you'll love the final installment of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Turtle Doves - Epilogue**  
**By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Teen Titans series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Robin and Raven a proper relationship and ending.

**Commentary**  
In looking back at the other versions of this story, I have to say that I am finally happy with the end product. I always felt like something was missing or off regarding the previous versions but now I'm just happy with everything. Thank you again for reading, it was so much fun re-writing the scenes between Robin and Raven and making them better. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and if you're interested, please check my page to read other stories.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Starfire?"

"Hmm?" Starfire blinked, when she heard her name, interrupting her train of thought. She had been in the Watchtower for quite some time and failed to notice Supergirl approach. She was staring through her reflection in the glass windows that overlooked the beautiful Earth, the planet she once called home.

"I just got word..." Supergirl commented, as she put her arms behind her and leaned forward. With an anticipatory smile, "They're arrived." Starfire smiled too, before Supergirl turned around and walked away, looking strong and powerful in her new red and blue costume - a replica of Superman's. When Starfire arrived, Supergirl had welcomed her to their tower, saying she had just finished an assignment that took them from Japan all the way to the North Pole, where she, Pat, Stargirl and Green Lantern had just finished dealing with a war. After resting, she was assigned to recruit the former members of the Teen Titans and then her next assignment would be to work more with Green Lantern and Green Arrow, to further master her skills.

Once Supergirl was gone, Starfire blushed slightly to herself, thinking about her old friends. It had been many years since she last saw them, she was in her early twenties now, just like Supergirl, and they had been invited to join the Justice League. It had been a long time since their pre-teen adventures at Titan Tower; she wondered what would they think of her now? Would they be as close as they use to? No, probably not. But that's what happens with time. It changes everyone.

Starfire was very grateful to Supergirl and the Justice League. Recalling all her wonderful memories on Earth, by the time she had reached her late teens, the Teen Titans had disbanded. Starfire had to return to her homeland to further her training and take full responsibilities for her planet. Raven left as well, returning to her home planet of Azarath. Robin had returned to his mentor, Batman, while Cyborg returned to the inner cities, where he worked constantly with younger kids. Beast Boy decided to leave the country, to further his own training skills and Starfire was happy to hear that he took Terra with him, as the two rekindled their relationship and decided to give it another chance. Somehow, she knew that they were destined for each other. They both complemented the other perfectly.

_Robin_, Starfire thought, as she recalled the special relationship she had with him. Many years after that incident in Tokyo, where she and Robin finally became a couple, they had spent many years together before Robin broke it off, but despite their failed relationship, he was still very special to her. He was the first boy she had fell in love with on Earth. _But Robin was no more_. Starfire couldn't help but wonder about Nightwing. He had renounced his title as Robin after a very unfortunate event that affected everyone close to him. Although they had all gone their separate ways, they still kept in touch, and that, Starfire was grateful for. She and Raven had kept their com-links so every now and then they'd get back in touch and catch up on the new events taking place in their lives.

When they both found out Robin was dating Batgirl, or they should say, when Dick was dating Barbara, he seemed the most happiest during those times. They complemented each other more than anything. They understood each other whole-heartedly. The relationship was so strong, that Dick nearly went insane when Barbara was kidnapped by Dr. Freeze. Luckily though, she was saved just in time. However, because Batman knew about Barbara's identity as Batgirl and never told Robin, he felt betrayed. Betrayed and hurt, as if in some subconscious way, Batman still saw Robin as an amateur or child, not capable of understanding. That was the breaking point. Robin had constantly tried to prove himself to Batman but to no avail. Batman would never see Robin as his equal...he would always see him as his apprentice and that's why Robin left him, renouncing his title along the way.

When Starfire had heard, she had wanted to return to Earth to see him, but Robin convinced her not to. He had thanked her for her concern, but he was fine. Casting her eyes back to Earth, Starfire wondered just how different he was, and how much he was still the same. _Always carrying the burden by himself._

Things got better between Barbara and Dick, but Robin was gone. Robin became Nightwing.

As Raven had pointed out, Robin had been defining himself in accordance to Batman, but now, it was his time to become the person **he **wanted to be. And so, Nightwing was born. Starfire smiled, recalling the memories she shared with Raven. They were so different, and yet, so alike. They both had loved Robin. Everyone use to think she was naive. She was, when it came to matters of Earth...but not when it came to matters of the heart. After her breakup with Robin, she had found console in Raven's wisdom. So when after all these years, Supergirl came to her planet and invited her to become an official Justice League Member, Starfire was thrilled.

"Yo Star!"

Startled for a second, and yet filled with joy, Starfire turned around and ran to her beloved once upon a time friend. Cyborg welcomed her hug as he turned her around and then put her back down. "Cyborg! I can't believe it's you!" Starfire said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey pretty lady!" Beast Boy interjected, pushing Cyborg out of the way so he could hug Starfire.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire returned his warm hug as she then turned to his side to welcome the young lady standing beside him.

"Terra." Starfire did not need to say anything else. Her friend had finally come back to them. She had returned a long time ago to Beast Boy, and they had been together ever since, but she never came back to any team. Not until now. Terra smiled shyly before she started to laugh as both girls hugged. It had been so very long.

Starfire studied her friends...Cyborg looked the same, this time only bigger and older. Beast Boy was the one who changed the most. He was the youngest of the group but now he was a couple of inches taller than Starfire and he was lithe and fit. No longer the bonny or scraggly looking teenager he once use to be. Terra still had her long golden hair, and she still dressed like a Tomboy. _I guess time can go by, but some people never change._

Letting go of Terra, Beast Boy made his way back to Starfire, picked up her hand as he brought it to his lips, giving her a small peck on the back of it. "You look Beautiful, Star." Blushing at his comment, Starfire embraced her friend again. It was too long, but the reunion was worth it. They were finally back together.

Beast Boy had in fact become very handsome; he was the equivalent of the Flash - this time in a black and purple outfit that contrasted nicely against his green skin - or so he was told as he strolled through all the corridors in the tower, meeting new heroes and even some of his idols. When Supergirl informed him that Starfire had joined, he couldn't wait to see her and immediately asked for her whereabouts.

"It's just like old times." Cyborg said, as he put his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Supergirl cleared her voice, "Alright guys! Now that you're all here, let me take you down to the Welcoming Ceremony! Those old guys who run this show never threw a party, but we changed some of the rules. Plus, the old timers will never know because even though some of them do stop by once and a while, the staff here helps us watch out for them..." Supergirl laughed, as she recalled her older cousin's reaction to when she had just joined and asked for a party.

"We'll then let's get this party started!" Cyborg shouted as he started to head for the doors with Supergirl. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and marched up to Starfire. "We've all kept in touch you know? Some more than others. But I did not hear much from you. Are you okay?"

"Am I missing something?" Supergirl asked a bit confused.

"None of us have been together like this in years." Terra added. "More specifically, they haven't been in the same room together since they disbanded."

Supergirl watched the members of the Teen Titans and smiled. She understood. "I know it's not the same thing to talk to someone through a computer screen but at least you got to see each other, even if it was not in person. Just like I could see my cousin on Earth. I see and talk to him almost every day. I know it's just through the lens but it's better than nothing." Supergirl added, understanding how emotional they were since they have not united since they left the Teen Titans.

"So where are the other two then?" Terra asked.

"Raven and Robin?" Supergirl responded.

"Did they not get the invitation?" Cyborg added.

"Of course they did." Supergirl said, a little agitated.

"They're probably on their way then, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. They are not." Everyone turned around to look at Starfire. Once again, she had walked towards the windows of the tower, placed her hand on the windowpane as she watched the scenery of Earth. "He's just like the Dark Night," Starfire started to say, as she turned around to look at her friends. "He's got more important things to take care of in Gotham. But like he said, 'if you ever need me, you know where to find me.'"

Smiling in front of everyone, with warm, moist eyes, "I'm happy for them both." Everyone nodded their heads knowingly. Rumor got around and since they occasionally worked with other superheroes, word got to them. After the tragic events between Batman and Robin, Nightwing told Starfire that he was fine, declining her offer to return to Earth to be with him. Nightwing had settled things with Batgirl, and it seemed that she too, had moved on. His focus then shifted. He said he had several missions planned, but one of the most important ones was to make his way to Azarath. He needed Raven and would ask her to join him in Gotham City. Starfire knew then, that the Robin she once knew was gone forever.

"There is an old saying from my home planet," Starfire said, as she walked to stand right next to Supergirl, intertwining their arms. "The greatest joy in life is seeing the ones you love happy. Their happiness is my happiness." The group fell silent, but they understood her words. Starfire loved Robin, but Robin was gone. Nightwing's heart belonged to someone else. Someone they too, all loved and cared for deeply.

"Alright guys, let's get going. We're supposed to be having fun, joining the big guys now." Beast Boy said, as he held Terra's hand and they walked towards the elevator doors together. Cyborg nodded as he too, followed Beast Boy and Terra. Starfire and Supergirl both flew up into the air, following the rest of the group. "Supergirl, tell me more about you're recent trip with Stargirl, her dad and Green Lantern to the North Pole."

"Oh where do I begin?" Supergirl smiled, as she began to recall the events of their last adventure.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Raven opened one of the drawers and placed the invitations inside. She was grateful for the gesture, but she and Nightwing weren't really big team players. If anyone needed them, they'd be there, but they were solitary figures by nature.

Walking through the large open space, Raven took one look around before hovering through the ceiling and making her way all the way to the rooftop. Nightwing's choice for a home was amazing. It consisted of the upper levels of a high-rise with floor to ceiling glass windows. She had been living with him for a few years now and had grown very fond of Earth once again.

The view of Gotham City was spectacular. Raven levitated to the Sky and felt the warm breeze, recalling the night when Nightwing made his way to her planet of Azarath, searching for her and asking her to return with him. He was no longer the Robin she once knew. He was a man now, capable and confident in his own rights. Just like she had transformed and mastered control over her powers and emotions. When she first saw him enter the citadel, she thought he was some kind of apparition, but the manifestation was real and he embraced her with the love she knew she had always kept just for him. She remained faithful all this time and waited for him; just like she promised she would and now, they were finally together.

In the night sky, she concentrated her senses and called out to Nightwing. Her Soul-Self formed and flew straight up in the dark, stopping for only a couple of seconds in front of the full moon before it dispersed; it was an exact replica of the bat signal but this time, it was a raven in front of the moon. Satisfied, she levitated back down and returned to the rooftop, where she positioned herself into her meditating form, crossing her legs beneath her and focusing on her breathing.

When Raven agreed to return to Earth, she was agreeing to more than just fighting crime and to protecting the innocent. She was agreeing to Nightwing's desire for them to be together. A dream and wish she had longed for. Robin was no longer there; Tim Drake came along and filled that spot, joining Batman on his nightly missions. The old Robin she remembered had transformed, just like she was now, a new and different Raven, much more confident in herself and her feelings.

She lost track of time in her meditation but knew exactly when he made it back home. For one thing, she could hear that obnoxious motorcycle. _What is it with guys and machinery?_ She wondered, recalling Cyborg's infatuation with his car. She uncrossed her legs, so it looked like she was sitting on an invisible chair, letting her white cloak float around her as her dark, navy blue hair flowed slightly in the air as well.

Nightwing was watching her and he knew, she knew, he was there. Somehow, even with all his skills, he could never outwit her; she always knew when he was around. Raven was always an object of his affection, although, even when they were simply comrades and teammates at Titan Tower, he never admitted his true feelings. He thought in just looking out for her, protecting her, he could live with himself. But he was a fool, fooling himself to believe, even after their first kiss that he did not love her. But with each passing day, he found himself thinking of her. She kept intruding on his thoughts at night, both while he patrolled the city and in his dreams. For a while, Barbara had managed to keep his thoughts occupied. Maybe it was because she and Raven were a lot alike. Raven was not as outgoing as Batgirl, but they shared many similarities, more specifically with the comments they would direct to him, rendering him speechless, and their fierce loyalty, devotion and power as an individual.

But in the end, it was Raven who Nightwing longed for. She was his kindred spirit. The child of hope, as he once called her. During their time together, Nightwing was impressed with her as always. She seemed to be the only one able to fascinate or amaze him in the things she did. She had finally full control of her powers and emotions. She had grown her hair out to the beautiful long length that he always loved and she bore her crystal white outfit, the symbol of her spiritual mastery of her powers. She was beautiful, both spiritually and physically but it was who she was as an individual that drew him to her.

Not bothering to conceal his presence, Nightwing purposely walked right up to her. Nightwing pulled his mask off, just as he closed the distance between them. Raven felt his desires and un-did her position in the air so that she was in a standing position, just as she turned around and opened her eyes to greet him; she blushed for only a second, for that was all she had before she closed her eyes and he pressed his lips against hers. Nightwing kissed her forcefully yet beseechingly. He was asking permission and she obliged, opening her mouth to his eager tongue as it dove for the warmth and sweetness that he knew would be there. Nightwing intensified the kiss, pulling her close as Raven smiled, enjoying the moment so much, she was tempted to stop time just to keep it going.

Nightwing could have sworn that Raven stopped time for them, but as they both drew away slightly, everything was still normal. _Damn! A lot could have happened if she just stopped time._

Seeing Nightwing grin evilly, Raven slapped his arm playfully, fully knowing what was on his lustful mind. Nightwing rested his head against Raven's as he held her close. He then moved them over to a ledge that was as big as a balcony that was perfect for them to lay down on while they looked up into the night sky above.

Once on the ledge, Nightwing sat on the floor and gestured for Raven to join him by his side. Raven cocked an eyebrow, a slight smile on her lips. Nightwing was apprehensive at first, _what's she up to? _Before he saw her extend her hand and use her magic on him. With her magic, she positioned him against the side of the ledge so his back rested against the wall. Her eyes gleamed mischievously before she walked over to him, using her legs to push his legs open, so that she was able to sit between his legs, leaning back so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Nightwing's eyes shone with a passion and heat she knew all too well. He then closed his legs, bringing more contact between them and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning back into his body, Raven closed her eyes as Nightwing rested his chin on top of her head. They stood like that for a very long time on the roof top, enjoying the company of each other. They did not talk; they did not worry about tomorrow. They did not care about anything else in the world, except being with each other.

They needed each other. Physically, Mentally and Spiritually. When they returned from Azarath, Nightwing took her to his room and never let her go. It was the first time she was able to let her emotions free and show him how much she loved him. For Nightwing, he was finally able to admit to himself that he was denying himself the woman he had secretly loved since his teen years. That night was to be one of so many, where they would sleep in each other's arms, their warm, naked love the symbol of their commitment to each other. But the real love, the truth of their strong bond was something intangible. Their souls were kindred spirits and they had finally allowed themselves to express their love with no boundaries.

"May I ask you something?" Nightwing asked, as he opened his eyes, knowing full well what another wonderful night this was going to be, as he inhaled the scent of her neck as his arms began to roam her body.

"Ask away."

"Please. Stay with me. Forever."

Raven opened her eyes and moved back slightly. Nightwing was surprised at first but his surprise quickly turned into desire as Raven answered his request. She turned around, straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck, pulling him closer. She kissed him on his forehead before cupping his face in her hands; Nightwing felt like every part of his body was on fire. Everywhere she touched seemed to drive him crazy. Raven smirked a little before she closed the distance, "Nightwing. I am yours. Now and forever."

Nightwing drew his hand to slowly caress her cheek. He pulled her closer, "You know I love you," he said, as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I had no idea." Raven's monotone belied her humor.

Groaning deep in his throat, Nightwing laced his hand in her hair and pulled her close, deepening the kiss before flipping them over, so that he was straddling her. As he lowered his face to hers, Raven could see the intensity and sincerity behind his eyes. She smiled, "I love you Nightwing."

"I'm not letting you go tonight," he whispered, as his lips trailed a path down her neck before making his way back to her lips.

Raven smirked, "I'm going to hold you to that," she said before she engulfed them in her magic, phasing the two of them through the floor and down to Nightwing's room; her magic creating a shield for the two of them where they'd love each other throughout another night with no interruptions, together, alone in a world of their own.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The End._


End file.
